Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for analyzing a swing of a ball hitting tool.
Description of the Background Art
In sports using ball hitting tools such as a bat in baseball and a racket in tennis, capability of a player in swinging a ball hitting tool is an important index for gaining an advantage in a game or the like. Hence, it is expected that appropriate analysis on a swing of a player contributes to improvement in skill of the player as well as research and development of ball hitting tools.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-142927 discloses a bat selection system including a sensor bat and a data analysis device. The data analysis device receives input of a type of goal to be achieved by a batter, receives data transmitted from the sensor bat, and calculates kinematics information for a bat swing based on the received data. Based on the input type of goal to be achieved by the batter and an evaluation parameter for the swing of the batter calculated by analyzing the kinematics information, the data analysis device selects an optimal bat for the batter and displays the selected bat and information associated with the evaluation parameter.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-142927 describes a configuration in which a bat trajectory is calculated using data from a gyro sensor and an acceleration sensor. However, in the technique of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-142927, measurement errors will be increased due to accumulation of drift errors and integral errors when continuously measuring data of the sensors for a long time. Thus, a bat trajectory cannot be precisely calculated, disadvantageously. In view of this, according to the technique of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-142927, precision in bat trajectory may become gradually worse when the subject continuously swings for a plurality of times.